Titans Misadventures
by Kyuubi16
Summary: A Teen Titans version of Akatsuki Misadventures. Join the Teen Titans, a crazy bunch of teenage heroes as they go through a series of perverted, insane, and just plain odd days and adventures.
1. Enter Half of the Titans

Titans Misadventures

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

It was another lovely day in Titan's Tower on the unnamed island. Uzumaki Naruto was in the kitchen making a steaming hot cup of coffee. Walking in looking delicious and busty as always was the Titan's resident sorceress Raven Roth.

''Morning...''

''Hey there...''

Raven went about brewing her tea as always.

''Tea again?'' Naruto asked as Raven nodded.

''Ever since I asked for tea that one time we went out for lunch the fanfiction writers have never let me live it down. Apparently because I'm half demon I can live off tea for weeks at a time apparently.''

''Told you not to go on that site. The more people write you out of character and with the wrong sexuality the more pissed off you'll get.''

Spiky hair peaked around the corner then disappeared.

''Yeah well, whose fault is that?'' Raven snapped as Naruto sighed.

''You guys are never going to let me live it down are you?''

Aah yes, ever since Naruto had a helping hand in creating that Teen Titans cartoon the others had been quite pissed at him. Especially Starfire considering her counterpart was a ditz and wimpy in comparison to the proud alien princess Koriand'r was.

Once more spiky haired appeared as the figure duck behind a table.

''Well considering you made me into a walking wet dream...yes.'' The sorceress said taking a cup of tea and sitting at the counter.

How Naruto got away with having a Cartoon Raven with Double F cups? His response, he was simply just that awesome.

''Dyanmic entry!'' A voice cried out as it charged and attempted to kick Naruto, only for the ladder to duck and for the figure to crash into a dish cabinet. The figure fell to the ground with a groan.

''Hah-hah! You missed again Robin! 21 to 10! Game point bitch! You have been defeated for all time! You shall never rise again from this humilation!'' Naruto finished with a maniacal laugh.

''I knew I should have never let him watch those last air bender reruns,'' Raven grumbled as Naruto went to the fridge.

''Damn...whip cream...'' he swore slamming it against his leg as he pushed down on the button.

''You suck Naruto!'' Robin groaned as he stood up and leaned against the wall. ''This isn't over...''

''Hey...where's what's nis name and the other guy?''

''Beast Boy and Cyborg,'' Raven corrected, ''Are visiting Titan's West.''

''West?'' Naruto asked with an eyebrow. ''Don't you mean East?''

''No Dear, Titans East is your debauchery of a Cartoon. At least the one you're thinking of. The actual Titan's east are made of evil teenagers with super powers with the expressed intent to destroy us. We have bowling night with them Tuesday by the way.''

''How's it going gang?'' Starfire greeted as she entered the room causing the other Titan's eyes to widened. The busty auburn orange skin alien was wearing a tight black bra and super short booty shorts.

''Starfire...what are you wearing?'' Raven asked, looking the girl over and repressing the urge to shutter.

''Oh my new friend Tiffany told me this outfit is the best for when you work out,'' the girl said as she filled her water bottle. ''I'll start on breakfast when I'm done,'' she said entering the living room and turning on the Tv and putting in a work out video. Some jumping jacks and bending over to touch her toes later Starfire was blissfully unaware of the effect she was having on her friends.

''I have to err...go detect something in...my room.'' Robin said as he left the kitchen to go 'detect.'

''And I...'' Naruto paused. ''I have to...'' he pause again. ''Oh screw it...I'm going to jack off!'' he admitted before he was stopped by a wall of magic.

''Now hold on there...why waste that wood on your hand when you have someone willingly!'' Raven cooed pressing out her chest.

''B-But...I just got finish healing from all the bite and scratch marks,'' he whimpered as Raven tackled him and began snatching off his clothes.

''Bad touch! Bad touch! BAD!...Wait a minute...ooh...that's actually quite nice actually.''

And yet was another day in the Misadventures of the Titans. How this group of teenage heroes managed to protect and save the city? No one knew.


	2. Random Cookies

Titans Misadventures

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

''Hey Rae!'' Naruto greeted as he opened Raven's door without waiting for her to invite him in. ''Want some cookies? '' he asked as he brought in a try of cookies.

''Hhm sure...'' she said as she took the plate off the tray.''Thanks.'' she said as she took a bite out of one of them. ''Hhm this is delicious!''

''Well you're welcome.'' he said as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. ''Happy meditation!'' he remarked with an out of character pep and left the room.

Raven shut her door, placing the cookies on her desk. She sat down on the edge of her bed to continue

meditating. Before she knew it she had devoured the entire plate which was rather out of character for her. Damn Naruto and his tasty cooking. Ever since Naruto took over all the other Titans cooking duties minus Starfire's of course Raven found herself gaining about 20 pounds. She couldn't help but study herself in the mirror and the fact her slender form became slight curvaceous with a very minor slight pudge in her stomach. _''I'm going to have to start exercising.'' _she mused to herself. ''_But first...**time to go boink Naruto.''**_

**''**_Damnit Lust stop trying to take control of me!'''_

Raven arrived to the kitchen with an empty plate of cookies and to her surprise Starfire and Raven was there as well.

''So...cookies huh!'' Terra asked as Raven nodded. ''Naruto obviously.''

''Henceforth that statement was pointless...sorry, for of habit.'' Raven said as she began washing the plate.

''So why do you think the guys baked us cookies? Think they fucked up and are trying to buttering us up before they tell us?'' Terra wondered as it was very much a distinct possibility.

''I would think you would have more faith in Beastboy Terra! Surely he just wanted to display his affection for you.'' Starfire finally spoke up, hating to believe that what Terra said could be correct. Then again it wasn't like she and Robin were dating much to her annoyance. ''_Why the hell won't he ask me? Surely it is an Earth custom? Maybe I'm not doing it right!_''

''Maybe for you Terra, but Naruto mainly tries to use sex to change the subject or makes me grilled Salmon.'' _I really like grilled Salmon. Why didn't he make me a green salmon?_

''That definitely sounds like Uzumaki.'' for some reason there always seemed to be some sort of rivalry of sorts between Naruto and Terra; usually involving pranks or something like that. Everyone pretty much believe it was because they were both blond and none of the other Titans had the same hair color. ''So er have to investigate!''

''And what if it turns out you're wrong? I for one don't intend to come out looking like a fool or wasting my time!"

An explosion went off in the background causing them to shake slightly. ''Told you guys!''

''Yes because a random explosion is proof that the guys messed up!'' the ashen skinned demoness remarked dryly.

Realization flashed across Starfire's eyes. ''I know! Surely if I give Robin my cookies he'll come around!'' she said as she darted over the fridge to gather the ingredients for cookies.

''Wait...what?'' both Raven and Terra reacted, trying to figure if they heard what they just heard.


	3. Crazy Stuff Part 1

Titans Misadventures

0

Naruto x ?

0

Story Start

0

''Okay everyone I have an annoucement!'' Naruto stated as he entered the living room with a briefcase in his hand. Everyone from Starfire cooking, Raven reading, Robin overlooking old case filed, and Beastboy and Cyborg on the game station looked up at him. ''I have bought a mansion and I'm throwing a party. A VERY formal party.

Starfire squealed, "Ooh! What fun! I can finally wear my formal dress."

Naruto placed the briefcase on the table and opened it. He took out two invitations, ''...one for you,'' he said handing Raven an invitation, then he walked over to Starfire. ''...and one for my lovely orange angel.'' he said as Robin began to fume.

''What about us? Where's our invitation?'' Beastboy cried out in outrage.

''There was an error in the orders. I only got half of what I wanted so I made a decision and decided to only invite our esteemed, female colleagues. As I, Uzumaki Naruto will not be dealing with a sausage fest.''

''What the hell? Why wouldn't you invite us, your closest and dearest friends. I mean, surely you have enough for three more spots?'' Cyborg pleaded. For heavens sake at this point it was becoming public opinion Beastboy was getting more action then him. BEASTBOY! Now that wasn't right.

''Hhm, I'll send for you guys if some of them flaked on us.'' Naruto replied dismissively.

Starfire hovered over to Naurto and pulled him into a bone crushing hug "Thank you for inviting me!" she smiled brightly, her eyes sparkling before darting off to her room to get ready.

''Saaaaay...Raaaaae,'' Beastboy slyly began as he made his way to Raven.

''No,'' she simply said and closed her book.

''Oh come on! You don't even like parties!'' Beastboy whined.

''True,'' she said as a smirk, the closest Raven would allow to a smile formed on her face. ''But seeing you suffer amuses me so.'' she said, pinching his cheek before hopping off the stool and heading to her room. She was going to cut lose and get pissed crazy drunk and laid.

''And what if an emergency occurs?'' Robin asked.

''I'll keep my cellphone on.'' Naruto said as Robin nodded in understanding.

''The hell man? You're not even bothered?'' Cyborg asked as Robin paused, looked up and thought about it.

_It was two weeks ago and they were in Las Vegas chasing after a criminal. ''Damnit, we lost them.'' Richard swore._

_''I think he fled to the nearest strip club.'' Naruto prompted._

_Richard sighed, ''...two dances and that's it.'' he allowed. After four bottles of Vodka, some jello shots, and a bottle of whiskey shared between them later. Richard groaned as he sat up with a pounding headache. ''What the hell did I do last night?'' he wondered as he brought up his hand and ran his fingers through his still spiked and jelled hair. He did somehow noticed the ring on his finger. ''What the hell is this?'' he asked as a moan drew his attention to the bump in the bed he was in. ''Wait a minute, where are my clothes?'' he wondered a loud as he drew back the cover to reveal Greta Hayes. ''Oh shit.'' fifteen minutes later he had ran into Naruto who was also trying to sneak out by disguising himself as a bellboy. ''Secret...you?'' he asked as Naruto blushed._

_''Cheshire and Donna Troy.''_

_Robin whistled, ''Dude...that is such bullshit. Wait...Cheshire?''_

_''Dude, fuck Cheshire! Wonderwoman's going to kill me.''_

_''Senior-san is indeed el'boned.''_

_''Go to hell Robin! We never, and I mean we never speak of this again. Agreed?''_

_''Agreed?''_

''Well, let's just say I had enough of Naruto's parties for a life time.'' he said, wondering what the hell was taking those divorce papers so long.

''Oh right, hey, if you guys promise not to burn down the place you can find some girls and bring them to my movie theather.'' Naruto said, pulling the keys out of his pocket.

''Movie theather! When the hell did you own a theather!'' Beastboy exclaimed.

''I sold the Coffee shop. Get a job, money is good.'' the blond explained, he just couldn't help himself and made a having money jab. A nice loud and fun filled evening with his sexy female team mates was just something Naruto needed to get his mind off the fact that he was going to have to spend the next six months hiding from Wonderwoman. All and all he was sure his movie theather was going to be fine. Robin was going to be there of course. He coul trust him where he couldn't trust Cyborg or especially Beastboy. He was sure nothing too crazy would happen. After all he was acknowledging something was bound to happen and not that everything was going to be fine so surely nothing too crazy would happen right.


End file.
